Release Me
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: A/U: Betrayed, how does one learn to trust in others again? How will their lives be changed yet again when an incident changes one of them? Could they still consider themselves as allies or will that too change? G/V
1. Neglicted Love

This is one of my serious fanfics for the more mature audience. If you do not like that content, please press the '_back_' button on your browser.

_**~ Chibi Mirai Gogeta**_

**Release Me**

**Prologue**

The promises of being a 'complete' family died after they left Kami's Lookout.

Immediately upon getting home, their lives only were like that for a short time before Goku came home one day to find his wife in bed in the arms of another man; one that was causing _his_ wife pure rapturous moans to echo as he drove inside of her. When he saw this, he didn't demand an explanation, nor did he stay within the same house as his traitorous wife. He grabbed what belongings he could and ran off into the darkened woods; far from where he witnessed the heart-breaking scene unfold before his eyes.

Now within the rickety old shack that was once a shared home between him and his human grandfather, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin laid wondering why she betrayed him for another man. He decided that he no longer needed to be with the woman who cared little of his actions. The same woman he thought he loved, but never really felt anything but a void of emptiness.

The mere thought of the act almost made him gave into the carnal desire of his blood to go back and kill not only the man that had stolen his wife, but the woman of his children that had betrayed him for a lowly human. The thought of his wife with another made him sick to his stomach and his anger mount far worse than what Frieza had done killing Krillin. At least his best friend didn't betray his trust or go behind his back and do something to betray his trust.

'_It would be so easy to kill that asshole and that nagging bitch, but I rather just kill the bastard that was __**inside**__ my wife's body...'_ Goku mentally growled in anger before realizing how cold-hearted that sounded. Guilt stabbed at him and he changed his thoughts to a much sadder and more remorseful tone. _'Even so, it wouldn't change her heart and get her back. I'm better off without...'_

A sound interrupted the heart-filled chaos and Goku rose from bed. He figured if anything, it was a wild animal that was snooping around for food since he had taken residence for a few days now within the old home. Floor boards creaked beneath his full weight and he opened the door to see not one sign of a furry intruder.

Suddenly, he _felt_ a power level immediately behind him as he turned before he felt an agonizing pain rip throughout his body. Bolts of intense electricity ran across his body, disabling and numbing his body quickly. Falling to the ground unconscious, the cloaked figure that was behind the Saiya-jin admired the handiwork before slipping chi suppressants upon the warrior's wrists and neck.

"The target has been captured," the masculine figure confirmed in a built-in device in his glove.

"_**Excellent, return to base with the Saiya-jin. We will need to start the experiments immediately."**_

"As you wish," The figure picked up the unconscious protector of the world before flying off into the dark skies. Not one sign of a struggle was seen and apparently, there were no witnesses to the abduction.

* * *

White sterile walls were what Goku awakened to later as he noticed masked men dressed in white gathered around his form. If anything, it was like his worst nightmare come to life seeing the various surgical items within the room.

"W-where am I?" Goku attempted to move, but found he couldn't do so. Paranoia spread through his body. What were they planning to do with him? What was this place?

"In time, you will consider this place to be your one and only home and you will service our master's needs..." a monotone voice replied with no emotion whatsoever.

"S-service?" Goku tried to struggle again, but he felt something _draining_ his strength before a mask covered his mouth and nose. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness were alien-like tools descending from the ceiling.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Fallen from the Stars

_Hope everyone enjoyed the teaser. I am aware of its shortness and hope this makes up for it after not updating for months. College, work and other things have kept me from updating, so please accept my apologies for the delays and enjoy._

_~Chibi Mirai Gogeta_

**Release Me**

**Chapter 01**

Months passed since Goku's disappearance.

No one knew where he went, not even the house wife who seemed horribly indifferent about the whole thing, but something was nagging the Saiya-jin prince. Flying to the man's home, he heard a woman's passionate moan from outside and his nose scrunched up. Banging was heard against the wall in a steady rhythm; surprisingly loud that he could hear it from outside. Somehow, there was restraint; otherwise, the whole house would have probably caved in from the jack-hammering effect.

'_Perhaps the woman's been keeping him in the bedroom so long the others forgotten he's in there...'_ Vegeta was prepared to leave, not wishing to interrupt.

"Oh yes! Keep fucking me Shen!" Chi-chi yelled loudly.

The name cried out in lust was completely different and stopped Vegeta right in his tracks.

'_She's cheating on her mate? That bitch...'_ Vegeta stormed into the house and did not stop when he kicked down the bedroom door. Both occupants were startled, though Chi-chi didn't even bother to cover herself while the light brown-haired man looked at who walked through the door in utmost fear.

"Vegeta, what the hell are you doing here?" Chi-chi asked relatively annoyed. Her hair was undone from its traditional bun and was in a messy heap spilling down to her shoulders.

"I could ask the same thing about you cheating on your mate." Vegeta growled at the lust that screamed in the air. This was the _last_ thing he wanted to do, but he had no other choice but to reprimand the housewife for what she had done. "Do you have _any_ idea how Kakarrot might feel about you doing this to him?"

"He hasn't been home in over a year and I was lonely..." Chi-chi almost brushed off the Saiya-jin prince. He wasn't pleased and he held up a hand before a blast gathered. "Oh, go ahead and kill me, he'll just wish me back. Besides, my boys do need a mother."

The way it was sugar coated was enough to make the Saiya-jin prince want to destroy her even more; however, he fought the reflex with the idea of both Son boys coming home to find their mother dead and the house practically destroyed. It was horribly disrespectful that this housewife was acting so whorish and getting her sexual relief from a _human_.

"You're lucky I have mercy enough to let this go, but had it not been for Kakarrot's children, I would have killed you where you were, you whore," Vegeta sneered and absorbed the blast. Without another word, he launched out of the house though the ceiling much to the dislike of one of the occupants in the room. He didn't give a damn nor even apologized for his actions and started back towards his home. _'If Kakarrot knows, he probably left under his own validation, but then where is he?'_

* * *

A tailed feminine figure was running completely naked from the bedchambers with chains jingling out of tune. She had managed to drug the males that occupied the place she was in and was now making her way to the spacepods. She had planned this out far in advance after everyone had fallen asleep and now was prepared to make her escape. However, the alarms went off when she reached the cargo area where her freedom was at.

'_I can't stay!'_ She thought before diving into the first spacepod she could dive into.

Her hands flew at quick speeds to navigate this craft to where she needed to go. As she heard footsteps approaching, she felt the ship jerk before the hatch closed and she was thrown into the back of the seat where her head hit the metallic wall. She slumped forward in the seat; completely unaware of her fate at that very moment.

* * *

"Lord Yanish, should we open fire?" a soldier questioned.

"No, hold your fire, that Saiya-jin slut's on the ship and I'm sure she's just going back to her home planet which we could use as our bargaining chip..." the mysterious figure that was Yanish spoke in an amused voice from the shadows. "Send pursuers after her. I want her brought to me alive."

"As you wish," the soldier bowed before walking off the bridge.

"Amazing what one talented female can do to a man... especially with that mouth of hers... she has a talent a man can _die_ for…"

* * *

"Hey dad!" Trunks called from the balcony. "There's a shooting star! Why don't you make a wish?"

The Saiya-jin prince glanced up at his heir with an annoyed look on his face. It held much disgust at how these humans took these things lightly.

"Wishes come from dragon balls, not celestial ob..." He paused in mid-rant when he felt a familiar chi washed over him just then. It felt altered though and he grew concerned. _'Is that... Kakarrot?'_

"Hey dad, where are you going?" Trunks noticed his father rise from the couch from his meditative position.

"Out. Tell your mother to expect company," Vegeta forewarned his son before flying off.

* * *

A smoky crater was what people came across within the small isolated village. The people living there had been woken up from the pre-dawn slumbers to an earth-rattling noise and noticed a circular object within. The hatch opened and out tumbled the nude female Saiya-jin's form face down; her short, black hair matted to her shoulders. The males that saw this seemed to be transfixed in lust while drawing ire from their wives' or girlfriend's glares as they wished to venture closer to this oddity of a woman.

However, it was one particular stranger from the heavens that reached her first and growled a warning. Turning the fallen female over, Vegeta's eyes widened to the horrid, undiscounted truth that what he sensed had been confirmed.

This woman, once man, was indeed Kakarrot. At that moment, Vegeta was at a loss of what to do. His eyes were almost transfixed by the other Saiya-jin's helpless state.

"Sir, back away from her, she's hurt..." a male proclaimed from the group as he drew closer. He had no idea what danger; let alone what was going on at that moment. Vegeta had to fight every urge to blast at them while contemplating his next move.

'_It would do us no good if those pitiful humans got her first,'_ Vegeta mentally thought before making his decision.

"Don't you touch her!" Another male cried.

Vegeta ignored the concerned cries and picked Kakarrot's newly discovered feminine form. Nothing could mistake the gravity-defying hair or the pale skin. She was still the same height and the only difference was her body being altered into that of a woman's. Without any warning, he shot back into the sky before anyone could stop him.

* * *

The female-changed Earth-raised Saiya-jin shivered in Vegeta's grasp as he carried her inside the compound. Now in better lighting, he took note that she was malnourished, reeked heavily of various odors of sex and had slightly discolored skin from the numerous operations that had made her the way she was now.

"Woman!" Vegeta called with a rather demanding tone in his voice. "Get a bathtub ready!"

"Vegeta, I have no idea what caused you to leave without a word, but..." the words died in Bulma's throat when she saw a female form in Vegeta's arms, her tail hanging limply beneath. "Is this some sort of sick joke?"

"No this is Kakarrot... someone did this against his will and I barely saved her from the ravenous males that were going to devour her," Vegeta blatantly summarized.

"How do you know they were going to touch her?" Bulma questioned before noticing the icy cold stare that Vegeta gave.

"They all reeked like rutting teenagers."

"Oh gods..." Bulma cupped her mouth in shock. Vegeta walked past the heiress and into the bathroom. Moments later, she finally moved to Vegeta's side and turned on the tub, not bothering to add any scented fragrances. Slowly, the Saiya-jin prince dipped the unconscious Saiya-jin woman into the water. After the tub was full, Bulma turned it off.

"Leave us," Vegeta told the blue-haired woman.

"Why? Goku let me bathe him... I mean her when he... I mean she was younger..."

"That was when she used to trust everyone, now; I doubt you'll be the first person she doesn't kill upon awakening." Bulma gave in reluctantly and walked out.

When Vegeta began to wash her face, he noticed her eyes open. Almost immediately, she jumped out of the tub and was on top of Vegeta instantly. A feral glaze was in her eyes and she instinctively began to smell the male almost though he was a threat. The Saiya-jin prince fought every urge not to move as Goku inspected him through smell.

'_They really fucked her up if she's given into her lesser instincts...'_ Vegeta thought silently while she buried her nose in his hair. _'Alright, better have her stop...'_

Goku felt Vegeta grasp her wrists before hissing at him. At first, he mistaken it for something else before she jerked out of his grasp and ran out of the bathroom, not caring if she was naked or not. Frustrated, the prince followed after the naked fleeing form of the female-changed Saiya-jin before dragging her back into the bathroom.

* * *

An hour of splashing and chasing later, a much cleaner and calmer Goku was sitting on Vegeta's bed somewhat dressed in what clothing Bulma had left. The young female had taken a liking to Vegeta's spandex almost instantly and though there was a protest, Vegeta eventually caved and allowed this finicky female to do whatever she pleased.

'_At least she's not acting like a slut wearing that...'_ Vegeta summarized. _'Still, she hasn't even said a logical word since I brought her here...'_

Goku was in the meanwhile playing with her tail, enjoying the softness instead of the coarse, brittle fur when she felt eyes on her. Glancing up, her attention fell upon the Saiya-jin prince who was standing there waiting for an explanation.

"Kakarrot, who did this to you?" Vegeta questioned. The female refused to answer, glancing away. "I mean it. Tell me who changed you into a female in the first place."

Goku flinched slightly by the raised voice and crawled backward on the bed. Something wasn't making much sense. Usually, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin wouldn't be _this_ secretive about anything at all.

"Kakarrot, say something or I'll force you to!"

What happened next was completely unexpected from Vegeta's standpoint: Goku bolted underneath the bed. The prince was irritated and easily picked it up, earning yet another startled hiss from the female before she ran into the closet. Placing the bed down, Vegeta drew closer to the closet where Kakarrot was literally in a corner hissing out a warning.

'_Kakarrot's acting like she doesn't even know who I am...'_ Vegeta grabbed a shirt and threw it at her. She clenched it in her hands and was about to tear it to shreds when she paused, smelling a familiar smell. Her eyes closed and a soft purr escaped her throat. _'She's not herself... maybe it would be best to leave her alone until she finally becomes cooperative... I should get her something to eat...'_

Turning on heel, he left Goku to her own devises smelling the various clothing before eventually coming out of the closet on her own. Her stomach grumbled in protest and she glanced around her surroundings; completely unsure of where she should go to obtain nourishment. She didn't have to worry when Vegeta came back in with a tray of food and sat it down. Ravenous, she immediately stole the tray and retreated back to the closet she left; not bothering to thank him.

'_At least she's willing to eat...'_ Vegeta mentally noted before sitting on the bed.

It would be a matter of time before Goku was willing to talk and Vegeta wasn't going to take her silent treatment.

No matter what, Vegeta always got his answers; even if he had to negotiate with violence.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Unable to Trust

**Release Me**

**Chapter 02**

Three days. It had been three days since Vegeta had brought Goku to Capsule Corporation and he had yet to talk to her. She had retreated to the closet and wouldn't come out unless it was to get food or utilize the bathroom. He had been horrifically patient with the woman, but his patience was wearing thin.

Finally having enough, he blew the closet up; revealing the female Saiya-jin who hissed at him with annoyance. She was already annoyed enough having to bunk with him, but now, he stole what solitude she had.

"Kakarrot, we need to talk. Now." Vegeta bluntly demanded with seething anger clearly evident in his voice. She tried to get under the bed again; however, Vegeta tackled her to the ground, putting his body weight upon her body. This was the scene that Bulma walked into when she was going to ask why there was an explosion in the house.

"Vegeta! What the hell are you doing?" Bulma exclaimed, getting the wrong idea that Vegeta was going to do something unfaithful.

"I was trying to talk to Kakarrot to find out who did this to her to start with," Vegeta yelled back while holding the female pinned to the ground.

"She's probably traumatized and needs time to heal from her experience, not for you to hold her down against her will…"

"She's a Saiya-jin, she'll live through the trauma long enough to tell me what kind of bastards did this to her…"

"Y-Yanish…" Goku stuttered angrily from beneath Vegeta. She hated the very name and fiber of this alien that had done these things to her against her will.

"Yanish?" Vegeta repeated the name. It was one he heard while serving Frieza. The alien was into sexually modifying figures to fulfill his fantasies. He had wanted to experiment on Saiya-jins for years; however, Frieza was against this knowing it would only breed more of the 'damnable monkeys' that he refused to copulate.

"…" Goku was silent again; visibly irritated. She seemed highly uncomfortable in the awkward position she was in and wanted nothing more than to run away again.

"Vegeta, let her go," Bulma repeated this to her husband.

"Kakarrot, if you run away again, I swear nowhere on Earth will be safe to hide," Vegeta warned in a promising tone. After a moment of silence, the Saiya-jin prince released her and she stood up slowly; almost warily. Her gaze was unlike the friendly ones she gave in the past. It was almost though she had been repeatedly betrayed by someone and she did not wish to relive the experiences that she had gone through while she had been off-world for most of her time.

"You have no idea what I have been through…" Goku hissed softly; her eyes flickered for a fleeting moment.

"Kakarrot, I survived many years in service to Frieza; trust me, what you probably have gone through was a hell of a lot similar to what I had to endure…" Vegeta attempted to reassure the female standing before him.

"…" Apparently, she wasn't convinced and hid underneath the bed. This time, Vegeta didn't stop her from hiding.

"Why are you allowing this behavior?" Bulma questioned.

"Unlike you, Saiya-jins prefer solitude when they are around those that they do not trust," Vegeta commented. "Kakarrot's behavior is normal for a Saiya-jin who has been lied to repeatedly."

"She could have her own room if she wants to remain alone…"

"Unless she finds my scent comforting…"

A hand snatched the comforter and dragged it beneath the bed much to Bulma's surprise.

"…I will give her a few more days to adjust before talking her out from down there…"

"Good luck woman, I doubt Kakarrot would want to be around anyone else for prolonged periods of time."

Bulma left Vegeta's room with determination on her face. Somehow, she would get her best friend to trust her; even if it meant an outside source.

* * *

"Dad's what?" Gohan exclaimed; trying to wrap his mind around the situation.

"When did this happen?" Goten asked.

"During the time that your father was abducted… she's not really being cooperative and I was hoping you two might be able to bring her out…" Bulma reasoned.

"I'm not sure… mom says I shouldn't be around daddy as much because he's gone and left her too many times," Goten muttered.

"That's only because this recent one wasn't his fault, it was whoever took him… I mean her in the first place." Gohan reassured. "I mean dad's no different than he… I mean she used to be and it's not going to make us love her any less."

"Does this mean I have two mommies now Gohan?" Goten questioned; still too young to fully grasp the situation.

"N-not really… he's… I mean she's still our father… just a woman now…"

"Oh, I thought it would have been cool if I had two mommies…"

"Families don't work that way Goten," Gohan tried to reason with his youngest, yet simpleminded brother. It would take a lot of hours of discussion, not to mention therapy, to at least figure out how he would be able to accept that fact that his father was no more.

* * *

Goku meanwhile was still under the bed she retreated under with the blanket. She refused to move an inch since the two left. A cleaning bot ventured close to her hiding place and she retaliated with a blast that scattered bolts, metal and wires flying around on the floor. Pleased by the brief destruction caused since the drugs wore off, she was ill-prepared when she saw two pairs of feet enter the room from the door. A low hiss escaped her lips.

"Dad? Are you here?" Gohan asked. The hiss died in her throat and she trembled in fear. "Dad, it's alright. Bulma told us what happened. Please, don't be afraid and come out…"

"Yeah daddy, I want to see you…" Goten added.

At first, there was no response, but slowly, they noticed a thin arm come into view. It had light scars crisscrossing from the hand to the full length of the arm. Very soon, the rest of her came into view. She had dust on the spandex due to hiding underneath the bed; however, it was worth the effort of hiding there.

"Gohan, Goten…" Goku's soft voice muttered. It was hoarse for not speaking for prolonged periods of time, but better than being hoarse from being tortured for the same length. She mentally pushed away the images that had taken place and focused her efforts on the boys she was responsible in siring.

"You look so weird like that," Goten muttered.

"Goten!" Gohan snapped. He was trying to be supportive towards his father who was now a female, but he had to agree that it was 'weird' seeing his father like this.

"Why are you here?" Goku questioned. "I didn't want you both seeing me like this…"

"Dad, we had to. You weren't acting like yourself."

"I'm still not… those treatments that the bastard gave… you both wouldn't understand what I had to go through in order not to go insane!" Goku whimpered.

Again, the mental images of her being cut and thrown streaked through her mind. It was amazing she survived where others similar to her race did not. She had been tortured for long periods of time and had been put into a room with males planning to do their worse in a bid to ensure their pleasure was sought for when she concocted a plan to escape.

"Daddy, you're strong…" Goten piped up.

"I'm not the same as I used to be… not anymore…" Goku looked down at the floor.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean you can come home and…" Gohan saw his 'father' shaking her head. "Why not?"

"She doesn't want me back, especially with the affair she has."

"Affair? What's that?" Goten was curious.

"You mean mom's been cheating on you?" Gohan practically yelled. He was surprised when their mother started receiving gifts out of the blue while Goku was absent, but he had no idea.

"She's been having it for years… much longer than I've been around. I just didn't see the signs and she threw it in my face the last time I saw her."

"I had no idea…" Gohan felt bad for his father now. He wished things hadn't gone the way they did.

"It's in the past, besides, I'm through with her." Goku rose to her feet. "I'm never going to fall in love with anyone else or trust anyone…"

"You can't mean that…" Goten's eyes watered.

"I wish I can fully trust others again, but after all of the things I seen, I can't go back to who I used to be." Goku admitted before heading to the bathroom and closing the door.

"Dad…" Gohan muttered softly before he took Goten's hand and walked out of the room.

* * *

Behind the closed door, Goku had her back pressed against it and for the first time, she took in what she looked like in the full length mirror before her eyes. She hated the pitiful expression on her face, let alone the weak person she had become.

'_You're just a pleasure slave now… a common whore…'_

'_Weak… she's better on all fours…'_

'_I wonder how much she can take?'_

Closing her eyes, she whimpered at the voices that echoed in her head. She wanted nothing more than to wish those painful memories of her enslavement away and live out the rest of her life in bliss, but she knew that would never be. In time, they would find their way to the planet and once again, she would find herself once more a slave to Yanish.

'_I want to be free…'_ Goku closed her eyes in anguish; wishing for once she was never a Saiya-jin. Her tail coiled at her ankles and she fell to her knees before crying on the bathroom floor all alone.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Helplessness

**Release Me**

**Chapter 03**

One minute, Goku was closing her eyes, falling asleep in the bathtub inside of Vegeta's bathroom for the night.

The next, she was hitting the ground inside of the gravity chamber; awakening with a jolt while the Saiya-jin prince glared coldly down at her defenseless form.

"Kakarrot, spar. Now." Vegeta wasted not one moment ascending while the female counterpart just sat there in bitter shock at how cold cocked this man was acting all the sudden. It was though he was through being patient with her and was ready to be the heartless bastard he normally happened to be on his good days.

"I refuse," Goku muttered, rubbing her arm to ease the ache in her shoulder from hitting the ground.

"What's that?" Vegeta challenged. It wasn't like the Earth-raised Saiya-jin to go against fighting.

"I said I refuse!" Goku practically yelled at him; glaring at the prince with a heated passion.

"And why should I accept that answer?" He stalked towards the female and grabbed her by the front of the loaned spandex.

"I can't fight…"

"Yes you can," Vegeta slapped in her the face angrily. She cried out in pain and Vegeta froze; seeing a bruise already developing on her left cheek. "What the hell?"

"I can't fight…" Goku repeated while tears began running down her face. "T-they did something to disable my usage of chi…"

"I can feel…" Vegeta started, but then realized that not once since he brought her to the compound had she tried doing anything with her chi. His senses felt that her chi was still relatively the same as it was the night he dragged her home and was not any higher than it was when he first met the warrior on the battlefield.

"You can, but I can't raise it at all!"

"So you can't teleport, fly or even do any blasts…" Vegeta summarized while examining the suddenly helpless warrior that had once bested him in every way possible. "Why did they let you have that much if you can't do anything else?"

"I only have access to what I have because I am a sex slave, a whore…" Vegeta's eyes widened. He released the female warrior and stared at her in shock.

"You mean Yanish allowed you to be violated while undergoing these changes?"

"He… he insisted…" Goku whimpered in fear. "He wanted the perfect whore to fund his research while finding any means to ensure that I can be impregnated…"

"How many times were you…?" Vegeta was growing irritated with each passing moment.

"Twice… both didn't make it past the first few months because of the beatings I would sustain…" Goku trailed off; a pained expression on her face. "They wanted to ensure that I give birth to a full-blooded Saiya-jin. They secured a male Saiya-jin and were planning to use him to…"

"Kakarrot, I won't let that bastard touch you…" Vegeta interrupted with a hiss. "And we're going to find a way to undo the damage Yanish did to you…"

"I don't think it's possible even with the dragon balls!"

"Kakarrot, unless Yanish did something that even the dragon can't fix, I'm sure it can be reversed."

Goku looked away without another word. How could Vegeta assume that it could easily be fixed? She did not just carry the scars physically and knew deep inside that even if they undid what happened, she would still remember every detail of her torture, alteration and violation.

"…going to fight, then get the hell out of the gravity chamber," Vegeta's voice sternly interrupted her trail of thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Goku looked up.

"I said get out," Vegeta grunted. Slowly, she rose to her feet and made her way to the door. Her tail hung limply at her legs while she crossed the room to where the exit of the gravity room was located. Her legs shook taking the staircase, but eventually, she made it to the ground before heading back into the compound.

'_Maybe I was better off being on the ship if Vegeta doesn't even consider how weak I am… I am just a disgrace like he always says,'_ Goku thought morbidly. Her tail coiled at the thought while her gaze remained on the ground. Eventually, she wandered down the hallway and randomly picked one of the empty rooms that seemed farthest away from Vegeta as possible. _'I'm not welcome anywhere, I might as well not exist…'_

Closing the door, she made her way to the bed and fell face first into the pillow, crying herself to sleep without another thought.

* * *

Darkness surrounded her and she was fearful of where she was at the moment. The smell of corruption was in the air and it made her sick to her stomach. It was a smell she had spent over a year being reminded of her position as a common whore to Yanish; a position she was not pleased with in the slightest.

A bright light suddenly flooded the room and she was forced to shut her eyes against her will. When her eyes adjusted, she saw that she wasn't alone. The room had about a dozen or more men of different sizes, shapes and species. They were looking at her with wanton need; not in the slightest put off that she was a Saiya-jin considering they knew that she was helpless.

"It seems she's awake…" a masculine voice echoed off the walls. Goku looked around and noticed that she was in chains again. One of the thick strands wound around her waist while multiple figures with their hungry, greedy eyes drank in her nude form. Even if she had anything near her to cover up, they would have torn it to shreds regardless and use it as one of their props like they usually would.

"No, not again…" Goku whimpered while the males drew closer. She looked past them and saw Vegeta standing at the doorway. "Vegeta, help…"

The prince didn't stir nor did he even look her way while one of them grabbed her tail. She cringed when she felt the nails dig into the sensitive skin and tried to break away to no avail.

"Vegeta! Please!" Goku cried again while another began to lick at her thigh. He turned and walked out the door, not paying any heed to the calls no matter how much she yelled. To him, she didn't exist.

"You're going to enjoy this, bitch," another male chuckled and she was pushed forward. Rough hands grabbed at her hips and she knew that she wouldn't find any mercy from those who only wished to violate her further.

* * *

"NO!" Goku yelled in desperation; tears in her eyes as she sat up and woke from the nightmare. Her hands instantly went to check for any chains and it took a few moments to realize that there were none to be found. As traumatized as she was, she reminded herself that she was no longer enslaved by that bastard who manipulated and corrupted her body before allowing his own men to do the same.

Slowly, she rose to her feet before going to the adjacent bathroom and looking at her reflection. Dark circles were under her eyes and she was horribly underweight due to the prolonged torture, starvation and repeated violations she underwent. She also noted the pale skin and sunken eyes with a haunted look crossing her face. Her breathing was still fast along with her heart racing.

"It was just a dream… he's not here…" Goku muttered at her reflection; trying to regain some foothold to her situation. "Yet that doesn't mean he isn't coming… still, Vegeta's here… unless he tries to disable him as well… no, if he tries to get to Vegeta, then I…"

'_Then I what? I can't fight him…'_ Goku continued negatively. _'I'm helpless… more so because I can't do anything to save myself… what chance do I have going against him if I can't even fight back?'_

Her frame quivered and for once, she realized the repercussions of her actions. It was then she jolted when the door suddenly came open.

* * *

Yamcha barely went over to Bulma's while Vegeta was around, but for once, he was feeling lonely. Puar had opted not to go with the desert bandit considering Vegeta's poor hospitality, but his friend was more daring and willing to go to great lengths to get out of the house at least once in a while.

Making a beeline to the bedroom door, he turned it and noticed a dark-haired female he never seen before standing across the bedroom inside bathroom looking helpless. Her tail coiled reflexively against her thigh due to how startled she happened to be at that moment.

"Hey… who are…?" Yamcha started before he noticed the panicked look on her face and she backed up.

"S-stay away Yamcha…" the female blurted out.

"How did you know my name?" Yamcha noted the tail while she backed up. "Did Bulma or Vegeta tell you?"

"N-no… but please, leave right now… I'm not feeling well…" she stated.

"At least tell me your name…" Yamcha started towards her before his nose caught a whiff of her scent. His eyes drooped and he started towards her with an empty look in his gaze. The door shut behind him while he continued his pursuit towards the oddity; not knowing who or what he was getting himself into.

"Oh no…" the woman replied before Yamcha closed the gap and pressed her into the wall.

* * *

Goku felt helpless while Yamcha wasted no time tearing the spandex off of her and began to remove his clothes. She struggled against him before he grabbed her tail. Stilling from the sudden touch, she felt him rubbing it softly. Her eyes fell closed while a moan escaped her throat.

"You're a Saiya-jin…" Yamcha muttered.

"Y-yes…" Goku admitted shamefully.

"I think it's an even trade…"

"T-trade?" Goku opened her eyes slowly before she felt his erection press against her thigh.

"Vegeta had sex with Bulma… I wonder what it's like having sex with a Saiya-jin woman…" Yamcha replied shamelessly. He lined himself up against her opening.

"_You will bear a bastard's child whore…"_

"NO!" Goku pushed Yamcha away from her. The desert bandit stared at her confused before her hair flickered gold for a fleeting moment. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"W-what…? Why are you…?" Yamcha was jarred out of the blissful state he was in by an irritated and pissed off female Saiya-jin yelling at him.

"JUST GO AWAY!" Goku cried out. Yamcha made his quick departure while inside the room; Goku's chi spiraled around her form. Her hair flickered twice more before it died away. By then, she collapsed on the bathroom tile and started to cry.

'_You're just a filthy, dirty whore… meant for breeding…'_

For the first time since her escape, she felt almost though Yanish was watching her from the shadows like he normally would. Her tail wrapped around her waist while she sat in despair; not realizing the brief achievement she had made in such a short amount of time.

* * *

Not far away in the gravity room, Vegeta had sensed the brief alterations in the other Saiya-jin chi and only smirked.

'_Seems you're not as powerless as you say Kakarrot…'_ Vegeta thought while formulating a plan to reawaken her true potential.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Free Falling

**Release Me**

**Chapter 04**

A week passed before Goku finally emerged from the room she had taken sanctuary in. Not once did she even bother to come out no matter how much Bulma cajoled outside of the bedroom she had taken sanctuary in. Goku's reason to not emerge from the room was due to what Yamcha nearly did to her. Even if it were purely an accident, he nearly violated her against her will and would have done so had it not been for Yanish's sickening voice.

Fortunately, Bulma was unaware of what transpired that night since Goku had long since destroyed what evidence there was of the attempt. The only other person who knew was Vegeta. He had known and was nearly tempted to stalk the pervert down and beat him within an inch of his life for trying to defile the female Saiya-jin.

Regardless, Goku barely touched the food she was given, which was highly unusual considering the weakened condition she was in. Vegeta noted the telltale signs of abuse and fear on her face to know that she wasn't eating her normal appetite for some reason. The prince decided now was the time to finally get to the bottom of this affair and figure out what Yanish had done to his former nemesis.

"Kakarrot, talk," Vegeta spoke suddenly. She was startled out of her thoughts by his rough voice and knew something was wrong. "I want to know what Yanish did besides alter your body."

"…isn't it obvious?" Goku spoke softly. "He laced my food with drugs and…"

"The food's fine, just eat," Vegeta growled. Now he knew why she wasn't regaining her strength and was determined to ensure that her appetite was the first thing he would correct, even if it meant shoving it down her throat.

"But…" Goku looked away. Vegeta noticed something hidden in her hair behind her ear that he hadn't noticed before. Getting up, he walked around the table in less than two strides. Parting her hair, he examined the object embedded in the skin just above the lobe. It was a registry tag that doubled as a tracking device. She squirmed uncomfortably when he held her head to examine it closely. "What is it?"

"Damn it… Kakarrot, you fool…" Vegeta cursed angrily. "You being tagged means Yanish's pursuers…"

An explosion rocked the area around them. Both Saiya-jins were thrown to the ground, the prince falling on top of the vulnerable woman. Her eyes held fear and dread; almost though this hadn't been her first time trying to escape from the bastard. If anyone would have come in at that moment despite the danger, one would have clearly gotten the wrong idea of the scene of how the prince held the younger Saiya-jin in his arms.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry, but I had no idea I…"

"Enough, I'll send him a message not to mess with the Saiya-jin race if you're not willing to fight," Vegeta growled and in moments transcended effortlessly before rocketing out the door of Capsule Corporation towards the first wave of pursuers that came for the female Saiya-jin. Goku rose to her feet slowly and wondered if he could stop such an attempt.

'_If not, then…'_ Goku thought sadly while walking towards the doorway to watch the battle unfold.

* * *

"Approaching hostility detected," one of the pursuers spoke to his comrades. "Species not of this planet's ori-!"

The last of the pursuers' speech was interrupted when Vegeta's blast sent his body along with the broken glass and debris across the grassy field. The other pursuers circled warily around the Saiya-jin prince as he shot blasts at each one. By then, a magnetic field sprang up and easily thwarted any further chi blasts from making direct contact. One of the men lunged at Vegeta and effortlessly sent him flying back into a nearby tree that splintered upon impact.

'_What the hell are Yanish's men using?'_ Vegeta thought angrily. He knew that this wasn't the same equipment that the experimental tyrant used in the past. This had to been acquired remnants of the Cold Empire that the Galactic Market would have easily acquired and sold for profit. If anything though, it was probably tampered with further to make it all the more difficult to fight against.

From that point on, Vegeta was tossed around almost like a rag doll due to these machines easily thwarting his advances. He attempted to fight back; however, they moved faster than what he was used to and couldn't keep up with them. Eventually, he was buried in the ground again.

"Surrender the Saiya-jin or be prepared to be…" another soldier began before Goku emerged from the entryway of the building.

"Stop!" Goku yelled at them and waved at the men in a panic. "That's enough!"

"Kakarrot, don't be a fucking martyr!" Vegeta yelled while getting to his feet. He was shaken from the one-sided battle; however, he was still willing to fight to protect the only other Saiya-jin that he knew existed, gods be damned.

"It's alright Vegeta; I knew I wouldn't be able to stay here forever…" Goku walked forward and looked helplessly at the men who had been fighting the prince. She knew they were still attempting to take her back to that prison she had escaped weeks prior and fell to the ground in a submissive position. "Please spare him and I'll go without any complaint…"

'_Kakarrot, you're not sacrificing yourself for Earth's wellbeing again!'_ Vegeta mentally growled as his power swelled around his frame. He would be damned if she did it again. The next thing he knew, he felt _power_ surge through his frame and he lunged at the men close to Goku and smashed them before they could dare touch her.

Chaos and screams filled the air while Vegeta, now a Super Saiya-jin 3, easily took out Yanish's men when before, they could even draw close to the female that didn't offer to help one bit. Goku at that point was frozen watching the carnage unfold and was nearly crushed. One machine nearly crushed her paralyzed form; however it fell within a few feet of her before toppling over the other way. Vegeta noticed that one of them was barely alive and attempted to craw away. The angered warrior did not waste a moment and lifted the man up savagely by the collar of his black jacket.

"I have a message for Yanish," the Saiya-jin prince hissed angrily. "If he wishes to declare war on what remains of the Saiya-jin race, he's welcome to send as many men as he wishes to try to obtain Kakarrot."

The soldier quivered in utter fear before the Saiya-jin prince easily decapitated his foe. There were no survivors and for the first time, Vegeta could have gloated about the power he had long sought for. Yet, the newfound power that he had gained wasn't without its repercussions. No sooner did he land to the ground did he feel it slip from his body. The last thing he saw was Goku's eyes widen in worry as she started towards him.

* * *

Hours passed before Vegeta came to and found himself waking up in his room in Capsule Corporation. He had a headache that came on suddenly and he mentally tried to reassess the situation he was in prior to losing consciousness. It was then that he smelled Goku's scent.

The memories came rushing back and Vegeta realized that Goku had merely fallen asleep in bed beside him clearly exhausted. Attempting to rise, he grunted in pain before noting the bandages lightly wrapping around his torso, arms and hands. The pain was worth protecting the Saiya-jin from Yanish's men, but there were still unanswered questions of why she was being hunted. For now, he had only one major question in mind, one he was going to try to figure out before things gotten even more complicated.

'_Did Kakarrot do this?'_ Vegeta snorted at the idea before noticing the assorted medical items scattered on the floor. If it had been Bulma, she would have cleaned up after herself, but apparently, it seemed the younger Saiya-jin had done this instead. _'She shouldn't have bothered if she was willing to return to the enemy…'_

It was then he noted the tracking device that was still behind her ear. He tilted her head and noticed that it was still there. Grabbing a scalpel from the first aid kit, he wedged it underneath the chip before pulling it off. Goku winced, but Vegeta paid no heed and smashed the device without another thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in space, Yanish noticed the tracking device's signal was disabled. He growled lowly while replaying the last transmission from Earth that he received before he lost all contact with his pursuers.

"…_he wishes to declare war on what remains of the Saiya-jin race, he's welcome to send as many men as he wishes…."_

"So, it seems another Saiya-jin is alive… this will increase my attempts to breed more willing soldiers for my empire… especially if the other isn't willing to cooperate…" Yanish smirked. "Mudu, call the elite pursuers… we're going to need them to capture two Saiya-jin instead of one."

"As you wish my lord," Mudu spoke from the shadows before Yanish went back to staring at the monitor of the modified Saiya-jin who looked helpless in all of her glory. A forked tongue darted from between his lips while he stared mesmerized at her image on the screen.

"Soon, I will have the remaining Saiya-jins under my command for both conquest and recreation… and no one will be able to stop my plans to enslave every inhabitable world in the cosmos," Yanish laughed darkly.

* * *

Goku awoke to feel a bandage being wrapped around her head. She noticed Vegeta carefully ensuring that it was tight enough to keep the stitches from being pulled. Had the Earth-raised Saiya-jin been awake, she would have been screaming bloody murder for him using a needle to stitch the wound shut.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked.

"I'm making sure you don't pull out the stitches I put in that spot where the registry tag was at." Vegeta replied while taping the bandage down.

"Was?" She blinked in confusion and wondered how he managed to get it off of her.

"I pried it off your head and crushed it," Vegeta spoke proudly.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Yanish will send more men and you are not fit at this moment to fight him."

"Vegeta, no matter what you say, I can't fight…"

"Oh, you will… I just have to remind you that you are fully capable of it…" Vegeta grinned darkly.

Before Goku could stop him, he grabbed her by the waist and carried her out the balcony window. She screamed and struggled against him, yet, he paid no heed while he ascended into the heavens thousands of feet up before looking down at her with a murderous intent on his face; one she hadn't seen since he was possessed by Babadi himself.

"Vegeta, what the hell's gotten into you? I can't even fly!" Goku confessed while trying to reason with the suddenly hostile Saiya-jin Prince.

"You'll be surprised what you can do Kakarrot if given a push," Vegeta spoke with a cold, threatening voice that did not lighten the mood. His grip on her was released and she fell head over heels into a free fall towards the Earth below.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Tension

**Release Me**

**Chapter 05**

Goku felt the gravity pulling her down when Vegeta unexpectedly released her and she tumbled down from the sky. While this went on, she managed to look back up to where he floated calmly without sparing her any shred of mercy on her in the slightest. She felt horror well inside her gut and felt she was being betrayed by the only other Saiya-jin alive.

She almost believed that he understood what she had been going through, but it seemed apparent he had no clue whatsoever. Closing her eyes, she felt the harsh truth stab in her heart; once more, someone slammed the door on her and this time, she had no one else to turn to for help in her moment of need.

'_I'm an idiot for thinking I could trust someone again…'_ Goku thought while the air ripped around her. _'Then again, I deserve it…'_

"_You do deserve it… pitiful whore…"_ Yanish's voice mentally sneered in her mind. The voice seemed to enjoy the inner torment that she was going through despite being light-years away from her. _"You shouldn't have returned to Earth… not only has that bitch that betrayed you for another lover… even your prince betrayed you by condemning you to death…"_

"Vegeta…" Goku's gaze fell back upon him still floating there in the same exact spot; growing more and more distant the further she fell from the heavens. She could barely see him at this point and knew she was close to the ground without looking behind her.

"_He's condemning you to death because you're weak… he doesn't find you favorable to fuck… therefore, he can do whatever he damn well pleases…"_

'_He'd never betray Bulma… he has every right to toss me aside and…'_ Goku felt the shame build inside of her at where her thoughts paused. There was no way that she would go _that_ far and admit what Yanish would immediately say next.

"_Oh, so you do like him… why deny it? You have the body to please him…"_ The very thought shocked the Earth-raised Saiya-jin out of her stupor and she grew angry for feeling the way she had been.

'_Yanish, the last thing I need is to die hearing that, so shut the fuck up!'_ Goku mentally yelled at the suggestive voice that plagued her mind mercilessly.

With that said, her chi unconsciously wrapped around her body and instinctively, she forced it beneath herself to catch her alight in the air. It was a close call for she was but a few mere inches from the ground. She was breathing hard and had a slight blush on her face. The words that Yanish suggested rang true apparently despite how much the younger Saiya-jin was trying her best to deny it.

'_I… I like Vegeta… but… I shouldn't… he's already got Bulma… I don't want to ruin their relationship…'_ Goku didn't wish to cause a rift between his best friend and the disgruntled prince. The last thing she ever wanted was to have an affair and set a bad example on her sons after their mother had done so shamelessly.

Vegeta descended from the heavens and landed not far from the emotionally troubled Saiya-jin who recovered enough to land on her feet. Goku was trembling and attempting to regain her composure while Vegeta walked towards her with a satisfied grin on his face. He had no idea what he had done to her and despite the pride he felt, he realized that he only made things worse for the younger Saiya-jin.

"See, even you have enough power now to…" Vegeta was cut off when he felt a slap hit him across the cheek. He looked at Goku who had tears in her eyes, the blush still on her cheeks.

"How dare you! You could have killed me and spared me of any further pain you bastard!" Goku yelled at Vegeta; her anger apparent in her eyes. Retreating back into Capsule Corporation, she didn't bother to fly; considering that she was still in shock with the way he handled her.

'_Pain, what the hell is Kakarrot talking about?'_ Vegeta watched her form vanish through the doorway and felt even more confused than ever. _'She acts more like a woman than a warrior… and I thought she would have been more appreciative after I put her through that stunt… bothersome woman…'_

* * *

The door slammed shut behind Goku while she breathed hard from the effort. The thoughts whirled through her mind what happened back there that she disregarded the fact that she had for a brief moment used her chi. She was more bewildered at the directions her thoughts had traveled when she admitted mentally that she liked the prince.

'_He's got someone though, I can't just…'_ Goku thought with a blush before she closed her eyes. She didn't give the mental tirade that Yanish's voice usually gave her a chance to respond. She crossed the room and opened the drawers to find something to distract herself. A pen rolled against the back of her hand and she saw a pad of paper sitting inside. Picking both up, she sat down on the bed and started drawing a series of lines that went any which way.

For the moment, she starved the voice that randomly would ruin the moment and concentrated on the line drawing she created both out of desperation and of mental relief.

* * *

Vegeta rubbed his cheek where Goku had slapped him while standing in the gravity room. He had to admit that he was caught off guard when the vixen had done it without warning, but he also reminded himself that he had pushed it too far when he released her and let the woman fall to the ground without assisting her in the slightest.

'_And she has yet to even come to the realization that she can utilize her chi,'_ Vegeta mentally summarized while turning the machine on.

The increased pressure fell upon his body and he couldn't help but imagine her in there with him at that moment. He threw a punch and saw that she skillfully dodged it and smiled at him eager to fight. He dodged the hook that she threw at him and began to trade blow for blow despite the fact that he was fighting an illusion. He lost his footing and saw Goku go for the killing blow when he snapped out of the daydream he had fallen into. Her fist dissipated before it could hit him in the face and he groaned both out of annoyance and dissatisfaction that it wasn't real.

Glancing around, he questioned if he was losing it. Maybe he had been around the female Saiya-jin for too long; he barely gave Bulma time as it is with his training schedule. Yet, he easily did so with Kakarrot now that the former defender of Earth became a woman. Her scent permeated from his spandex and for once, he couldn't help but think about the female who he allowed to fill his thoughts.

'_Yanish not only changed Kakarrot physically, he also changed mentally. He screwed with her and made her feel like a vulnerable creature with the way he treated her. How am I to fix this issue and reassure her that despite the changes physically, she's still the same?'_ Vegeta went to the controls and shut off the gravity chamber. He wasn't in the mood to train for the moment. _'She seems to have lost a lot more than her confidence… but what?'_

* * *

Tension was in the air later that evening. Bulma noticed both Goku and Vegeta sitting at the table hardly touching the food that her mother had made. While Goku's reasons were valid, Vegeta's were highly unusual. Trunks was the only one who ate his share and left; unaware of the pent-up frustration between the last two full-blooded Saiya-jins. For once, Bulma counted her blessings, but still had to resolve this as peacefully as she can.

"Wh-why aren't you eating Goku?" Bulma asked the female and for the first time, Goku growled at her. Feeling she was the one at fault, she backed off to let the other woman vent.

"Woman, don't get involved with our petty affair," Vegeta warned. "Kakarrot's been acting like this since I dropped her from the sky earlier."

"You what?" Bulma stood up and practically yelled at her mate with anger. "It's no wonder she doesn't trust anyone because you handle her too roughly…"

"It was that or fire blasts at her until she reacted," Vegeta countered, he slammed his hands on the table; startling Goku for the second time that day.

"I doubt she'd like it if that happened…" Bulma ranted.

"Will you both stop arguing over me?" Goku finally spoke with her own frustration building. "I don't trust anyone, alright? If you are both going to act like this, I'll just leave!"

'_Kakarrot doesn't trust…? That's impossible; she used to be trusting by default!'_ Vegeta saw her rise from the table.

"Goku, don't leave," Bulma saw the female Saiya-jin starting to head for the door. "You have nowhere else to go…"

"Of course I don't… if I head to Master Roshi's, he'd violate me, hell, even Yamcha wouldn't mind touching me again and possibly raping me if I went there…" Goku openly admitted.

"Yamcha did what?" Bulma was seeing red when she heard Goku say this without any repercussions in mind. "When did he do that to you?"

"A week ago," Vegeta answered before Goku did.

"If you knew he was here, why didn't you stop him?" Goku asked.

"I wanted to test a theory to see if you could use your chi or not," Vegeta replied tersely.

"What does me using my chi matter? I'm weak! I'm always weak!" Goku's hair flickered again. Unconsciously, the anger she felt was fueling her transformation, but she wasn't aware of it.

"Kakarrot, you're stronger than you think…" Vegeta grabbed her before she could protest and ascended into a Super Saiya-jin. "The only thing holding back that strength is your doubts. You say you want to leave, but you can't even defend yourself."

"Let me go Vegeta," Goku growled at him, her eyes flickered teal.

"You have to earn it first Kakarrot," Vegeta spoke coldly.

"Earn it? Fine!" Goku hissed and before Vegeta could react, her lips connected to his. Bulma's eyes widened while her best friend openly kissed the Saiya-jin Prince. Her tail waved and an unfamiliar scent filled the air. Vegeta shoved her away; muttering a curse in a foreign language.

"Kakarrot, that alone will not save you from those who hunt for you mercilessly," Vegeta warned; the transformation faded and he stormed off to the gravity room. Bulma was still staring at the female; the odd scent clouding her normal judgment of what just transpired.

"G-Goku… what's going on?" Bulma felt her legs quiver; the urge to faint rising. "I thought we were friends…"

"Friends? Since when do friends backstab me?" Goku growled angrily at the other woman with venom in her voice. "Then again, you wouldn't know considering how sheltered you always were…"

Before Bulma could say anything more, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin stormed off in the opposite direction. Falling to the ground, the heiress broke down right there and then on the dining room floor. That night, Bulma felt almost though she had just lost her best friend all due to a single kiss. The tears fell from her eyes while the kiss replayed in her mind.

'_Oh Goku, is this why you don't trust anyone anymore?'_ Bulma trembled while thinking about the kiss that she had just witnessed moments prior. For once, she had no way of repairing the rift that was caused by that single action.

* * *

Vegeta grunted in the gravity room; the scent clinging to his clothes as he relieved himself of the built-up sexual tension. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin was playing was a dangerous one and he barely had the control to walk away without harming her in the slightest. Discarding the spent spandex, he raided the locker and found a spare pair of pants before putting them on. He had to count the clueless ditz Bulma called mother for leaving spare clothing in the gravity room when he wasn't training. He didn't wish to explain himself for coming out in the nude.

'_So, trust is an issue along with her inability to control chi,'_ Vegeta mentally summarized. His lips still tingled from the kiss and apparently, he had to admit that she wasn't that bad of a kisser. _'I see there will need to be some foundations built before I continue.'_

* * *

The wind blew against Goku while she stood alone on the balcony. In the sky, almost half a moon shone down upon her and for once, she looked at it without fear or worry that she would transform. If she did, then damn the world that had been brought up with lies; the world she should have destroyed ages ago and never allowed to return to the universe. The very planet she spared had become a cruel mistress to her and she knew that no one would offer the same warmth she used to have. Even if Gohan and Goten were alright with the decision, she refused to continue dragging them into her emotional affairs.

'_Seems Vegeta doesn't even want me after I threw myself at him,'_ Goku thought before turning back to her room.

Pieces of paper with random lines drawn upon each surface were scattered on the bed and nearby floor. Brushing these aside, she grabbed what was left of the pad of paper and the pen that she used to take her frustrations out upon. Looking around, she spotted a tattered old bag before putting these things inside and went back to the balcony. Climbing over the railing, she jumped off the raised platform and landed on the ground with a small thud. Straightening up, the female ran from the only place that had given her the smallest bit of normalcy, but even that felt foreign after all that transpired.

'_I'm better off on the streets,'_ Goku thought shamelessly. _'All I am is a whore after all…'_

That night, the former hero had abandoned the only sanctuary that would spare her of the pain she was now willing to put herself through in order to survive on her own.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Salvaged Soul

**Release Me**

**Chapter 06**

Forty-eight hours later, Bulma was sitting by the phone smoking a cigarette. Ever since Goku had disappeared, she had pleaded to Vegeta to find her, but the Saiya-jin prince made no attempt and reassured the blue-haired woman that if Goku wanted to be found, she would have raised her chi at any time. This did not settle well on Bulma's mind and she felt almost though she was part of the reason Goku ran away in the first place.

'_Why did you leave? We could have helped you if you had stayed…'_ Bulma felt exhausted, but did not leave her post despite the sheer exhaustion weighing her down. Her eyes were red and her body sagged despite the cups of coffee that she had been drinking in order to keep her awake long enough to hear something; anything of the other Saiya-jin's whereabouts. She hadn't called Gohan and Goten to let them know what was going on because she worried that they would have been traumatized if they did find Goku and found her in whatever shape she happened to be in currently.

* * *

The bed sheets crinkled beneath Goku's body while another nameless male was lying on top of her completely spent. Ever since she ran away, she had man after man beg to have sex with her and she obliged for a price. In a few hours, she had enough money to buy herself a few new outfits after her old one was trashed.

'_Look Chi-chi, I'm making money just like you __**always**__ wanted,'_ Goku thought morbidly in such a way that it didn't seem like her at all. She pushed the man off of her to the floor, not caring really where he landed at the moment. He muttered something, but did not wake as she rose from the bed she had shamelessly committed the deed. _'For selling myself on the streets, I'm making __**more**__ than you would have ever seen in your life… all you need to do is to spread your legs and just let one man after another violate you until they're asleep and then steal away into the night with what money they have…'_

The Earth-raised Saiya-jin fished for the wallet from the male's pants and stole what loose cash was inside. Ignoring the credit cards that beckoned like a siren's call, she opted for what could not be traced by the cops. Wasting no time, she stuffed what she had into the bag that held her other belongings. She found her discarded clothes and dressed before leaving the room silently. For once, she was grateful for her tail for most of the men found it a turn-on and it doubled as a distraction from the thoughts that plagued her mind.

'_I'm just a common whore… not meant for any man to cherish for more than one night stand…'_ Goku soon found herself taking the stairs down to the ground floor and leaving the apartment to search for her next target. She hid in the shadows so no one could see her before heading to a nearby bar. For once, she would rather have men lined up ready to fuck her until she forgot who she was and why Yanish wanted her in the first place.

Most importantly, she wanted to forget Vegeta ever existed at that moment after he turned her down.

Rounding the corner, Goku saw thugs standing near the entrance and laughed. There were three of them ranging in various heights and had tattoos etched upon their skin and the oddest hairstyles one could imagine. At that moment, fear welled up inside the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

"Well, well… looks like we have a nicely dressed whore…" one of the men spoke with lust in his voice.

"Indeed… I wonder how much we can make her scream…" a second cackled darkly. Goku turned to run, but one of them grabbed her wrist and threw her against the wall.

"Not so fast," a third spoke with a slight accent. "We need to make sure you are thoroughly broken before we let you go…"

'_What am I doing? I should be able to fight these guys, but…'_ Goku felt something prick her arm and she cried out in pain.

"Already giving her the date rape drug Ven?" the second one asked the first.

"Why not? She'll be begging us to fuck her until she's too broken…" Ven replied. Goku felt disoriented, the drug was already affecting her system. They began to drag her to a nearby alley where her clothes were torn off.

"Care to do the honors, Rob?" the second questioned.

"Not at all Triz," Rob prepared to violate Goku when she cried out; unconsciously raising her chi and knocking the men into the wall. Her eyes were empty while her hair flickered gold as she unconsciously called upon the power she thought she had lost. Yet, in the delirious state she was in at that time, she had no idea what company she had summoned before she lost consciousness; the power fleeing her body easily.

* * *

A foreign softness was beneath her form and she slowly came to wondering where and how she ended up there. Sitting up, she noticed that first, she was still naked and second, an arm was around her stomach. Feeling sick, she attempted to pull away to no avail and felt a warm breath against her shoulder.

"Mmm…" a familiar masculine voice moaned softly. It was then Goku realized whose bed she was in and struggled to get out before he awakened. The grip only tightened to the point where she easily felt his manhood pressed against her bare thigh. Turning, she pressed her hands into Yamcha's chest and finally pushed as hard as she could against him before he finally came to with a grunt.

"Hey baby… seems you're awake…" Yamcha smirked while his lips pressed against hers. She tasted the hours old alcohol that seemed to inhibit his breath. For the second time, Goku tensed and worried about what the former desert bandit planned to do to her. Struggling, she attempted to break free to no avail.

"P-please, don't do this Yamcha…" Goku pleaded. Her head spun from the drugs that were still in her system and was too weak to fight back. The wall suddenly exploded and the bright light nearly blinded both of them. Standing there was Vegeta himself and for once, he seemed utterly pissed off beyond words.

"Get your filthy hands off of Kakarrot…" Vegeta growled warningly to Yamcha, who suddenly backed off of her like a disease.

"This is Goku?" Yamcha had a look of total disgust on his face. While she was out, he had taken advantage of her; using her to his selfish desires without her consent.

"Apparently, you were a fucking idiot for violating her," Vegeta powered up a blast and aimed it at the desert bandit. "Have any last words before I send you to oblivion?"

"I…" Yamcha was interrupted when Goku got between them both.

"S-stop it Vegeta…" Goku muttered weakly, trying to fight the vertigo that threatened to overwhelm her at any minute.

"Kakarrot, I am not sparing him for your sake, I am going to murder him because what he did was violated a Saiya-jin without consent; a crime punishable by death!" Vegeta snapped.

"We are not on your home planet, so don't you dare kill him!" Goku countered. It was then Vegeta felt how weak her chi really was and if he had tried to blast him, he would have severely injured, if not killed the female Saiya-jin in the process.

"Count yourself lucky scar-face that I spare your life for Kakarrot's sake… for now…" Vegeta grabbed her; feeling her pitiful attempts to break free. "If you _**ever**_ touch her again, I will not only rip off your balls, but ensure that you are fucked by your own dick as well…" Without another word, Vegeta took off into the heavens with Goku, ignoring her complaints.

* * *

"Let me go Vegeta! Let. Me. Go!" Goku screamed before Vegeta threw her to the ground. She fell onto her knees before springing up into a fighting stance, despite feeling the dizziness attempting to overwhelm her sense of balance.

"Now that you've calmed down, it's time we talked Kakarrot," Vegeta spoke with a calm, yet commanding voice.

"There's nothing to talk about… fight me!" Goku yelled at him. Vegeta vanished and grabbed her from behind before she could even move.

"There's no point in fighting, you're still weakened from the abuse and treatment you went through on Yanish's ship." Vegeta muttered softly in her ear. "When was the last time you properly ate?"

"Why should you care?" Goku struggled, but she couldn't break free. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't bring it back and felt much weaker than she was previously.

"A Saiya-jin does not have any staying power if all they do is expand their energy to the point of starvation," Vegeta spoke in the same tone. He gently released her and she fell to her knees, naked and completely helpless at that moment. "From this moment on, I am going to ensure your recovery and I will not take no for an answer."

"Fuck you Vegeta…" Goku hissed before the prince flew off. Goku felt numb and hadn't realized the state she was in. She figured she was still drugged and therefore had little energy to expend until Vegeta proved otherwise. Now alone, she felt vulnerable and ashamed for her actions forcing him of all people to act.

* * *

'_Kakarrot's not going to make this an easy task regaining her trust…'_ Vegeta thought while hunting food to feed the starving woman. He knew that she wouldn't eat anything unless she saw it prepared before her. Trust was something he was going to have to earn and prove without a doubt that he was nothing like Yanish or the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's ex-wife.

* * *

Goku was lying on the grass feeling her stomach in knots before she heard Vegeta land almost silently with a large wolf upon his shoulders. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Seeing Goku had not left, Vegeta realized the extent of how weak she had become.

'_Had she continued having sex, she would have perished within less than a week…'_ Vegeta dropped the kill and lifted her so she was resting against a rock. He noted that she was worse than she was when he first picked her up at the village. Her ribs became more pronounced through the thin layer of skin and her breathing was labored.

"Why… why won't you just let me die?" Goku questioned.

"No Saiya-jin deserves to die like this," Vegeta answered before he set to his task of saving the only other of his kind. He removed the fur from the wolf and sent chi through it to quickly dry the fur. After that, he covered the woman who began to shiver from the cold before setting to the task of making a fire to cook such a beast.

Dark eyes watched while Vegeta set up the kill over the fire and roasted it. Goku felt her consciousness waver before noticing the prince had come to her with the food in question in hand. She had no idea what was going through his mind while she opened her mouth and took a bite, surprised that he hadn't pulled away.

'_Is he… letting me eat out of hand?'_ Goku thought while chewing the food.

'_Kakarrot's probably more confused seeing me feed her food when I normally wouldn't mind feeding her blasts…'_ Vegeta watched her slowly eat what he had to offer. The color began to return to her face, but he knew that she was still weak from hunger.

The rest of the night, Vegeta fed Goku until he stopped; despite her protests. The last thing he wanted was to attempt to overdo it while she was still weakened. He soon carried her to a cave where he laid her sleeping form down and stood watch over her. Not once during the night did she sleep peacefully and Vegeta realized that her insecurity even existed in her dreams. Crying out in her sleep, the Saiya-jin Prince was forced to hold her to prevent her from injuring herself. When she stilled, he did not release her and soon fell asleep next to the mistrusting woman.

* * *

The morning rays shone down from the treetops and Goku stirred to find that she was alone in the cave. She noted that she was still naked and wrapped the fur around her body before emerging; staggering slightly and had to brace the wall to keep her balance. She felt stronger, but felt the hunger eat away at her. It was almost though the previous night did not happen, but she remembered in the haze that she was in that Vegeta fed her.

'…_he probably did it because he pities me…'_ Goku thought before noticing the Saiya-jin prince bring a bear back to cook. Like before, he skinned the animal, but this time, he hung the fur to dry from a nearby tree branch. Setting to work the meal, Goku watched him cook without speaking to him.

'_Seems Kakarrot's starting to recover… it'll be roughly two weeks until I can stop the re-feeding process…'_ Vegeta thought.

He remembered how malnourished Radditz was at one point when he was starved close to death. The Saiya-jin Prince was quick to dismiss his survival, but Nappa taught him how to re-feed the third-class warrior without killing him. Now, it seemed things were coming full circle re-feeding Radditz's younger brother turned sister and he owed it all to Nappa's teachings.

'_I shouldn't have killed him back then… but injured or not, he tarnished our pride…'_ Vegeta recounted the look of terror on Nappa's face when he fired a blast at the damned warrior.

Soon, Vegeta found himself feeding Goku again, but this time, she resisted.

"Vegeta, I don't need you feeding me," Goku complained.

"Kakarrot, you're in no condition to feed yourself," Vegeta argued.

"I can eat if you weren't stuffing it into my face…"

"Try picking up that rock then…" Vegeta pointed at one not far away that was barely the size of a rabbit. She picked it up, but felt how heavy it was and it made her arms shake before she was forced to let go. "You may say you're strong enough to feed yourself, but right now, you are almost as helpless as a human. Your body's expanded a lot of energy and due to it, your muscles have weakened."

"Are you saying I'm weak now?" Goku questioned in a huffy tone

"It's only temporary until you go through the re-feeding process," Vegeta explained. "Your muscles were burned for energy; hence why you are weaker than normal right now. Once you go through the treatment, we will start working on increasing your muscle mass."

"How long will that take?"

"In your current condition, I would say a week and a half if not two. That's why I have to limit how much I feed you because if I give you too much, you could have complications."

"And you know this from experience?"

"Your brother had gone through it before, that's why I know what I'm doing."

Goku returned to Vegeta's side and knelt down where she ate from his hands again. Once he finished feeding her what he promised, he ate his own share of the beast he captured. He stood up once finished and studied Goku for a moment.

"I'm carrying you back to the cave for a little while." Vegeta lifted her up in her arms.

"Why? Where are you going?" Goku asked.

"Since you are not comfortable at Capsule Corporation, I thought it would do you some good to be out here where there's less hostility in the air."

"I never said…"

"I don't need to know when you are uncomfortable. I just know…" He put Goku down in the cave and flew off. Goku, bored out of her mind began to draw randomly in the dirt. She had nothing else to do and for a while, it seemed that her only occupation was to create random things and erase them so she didn't have to leave.

For the time being, that was all she did to occupy herself.

* * *

"Vegeta, did you find her?" Bulma asked when the Saiya-jin prince landed. He didn't stop while he walked into the building and to his room. Picking up a bag, he tossed clothing inside before zipping it up.

"I found her, for now she's safe," Vegeta finally answered when she asked again. "I will need a basic capsule house and I will take the gravity room with me."

"Why don't you just bring her back?"

"She's uneasy being here after all that's transpired. A Saiya-jin must be exposed to his or her comfort zone. Kakarrot's was always in the forest, so that's where we will be at." Bulma went to the nearby closet and pulled out one of her capsule houses before handing it him.

"Just make sure she's alright, I'm worried about her after all that's happened."

"It's surprising you still care," Vegeta questioned.

"Vegeta, when she kissed you, did you feel anything towards her?"

For a moment, Vegeta hesitated to answer her. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her feelings when he felt more torn between the child of his eldest son and the only other member of his race turned woman. He had to admit that he was between a rock and a hard place at that moment; however, he knew he could not give her one that she would be happy with.

"It's none of your concern," Vegeta spoke with finality before heading back outside. "I need you to craft some suitable armor."

"Why? What are you planning?" Bulma asked.

"To help her heal, she will need security and training; something only I can teach her." Vegeta wasted no more time and capsuled the gravity room before leaving the compound.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. Hindrance

**Release Me**

**Chapter 07**

The flight back to the island didn't take long and Vegeta spent fifteen minutes clearing the land of any debris to place the capsule house and gravity room. Once he was satisfied, he went back to the cave and found Goku napping with the fur sliding down and exposing the curves of her breasts. She looked so innocent and peaceful in that condition. He wasted no time lifting her into his arms and carrying her to the house where he carried her into one of the bedrooms. Setting her down, he went to remove the fur only to find that she clutched it tightly; almost afraid of being caught nude.

'_I suppose she could wear it a little while longer,'_ Vegeta thought before dropping the bag and setting out another spandex suit for her to wear. Since he barely packed much besides a couple changes of them, he knew that they would either have to make do with the furs or wash them every other day until Bulma had finished with Goku's new armor. Leaving the room, he head to his own personal room and placed what was left of the clothes inside the drawer before heading back outside to install the gravity room.

* * *

Warmth surrounded Goku and she slowly came to wondering where she was at that moment. She felt so comfortable and didn't want to move, least open her eyes. She was truly content where she was at for the moment and relished in the feeling.

That was until she heard a door creak open.

"Kakarrot, I know you're awake …" Vegeta's voice called out. Her eyes opened and for a fleeting moment, she wondered if she had returned to Capsule Corporation. She glanced around and noticed nothing was the same and the room seemed more compact; which made her a slight bit uneasy. "Come on, it's time to…"

"Why did you take me back?" Goku accused the Saiya-jin Prince when she had the wrong assumption.

"Take you back? You're in a capsule home," Vegeta trailed off before noticing the unease on her face. Mentally cursing his luck, he reminded himself that she was purely simplistic.

"I don't like it, this reminds me too much of _her_…" Goku growled angrily. Vegeta then noted the frustration and bitter resentment that she had towards her ex-wife.

"Would it make you feel better if I built a shelter?" Goku tilted her head. "One made with the barest necessities… something that we cannot move."

"That would be fine." Goku rose out of bed while holding the fur around her body.

"You ought to put on one of the uniforms I brought," Vegeta motioned her to the small pile of clothes. "I will be outside if you wish to help in some way with making the house."

"I can't lift anything though…"

"You can help me in a different way."

"How?"

* * *

Outside, Goku mixed the paste that Vegeta had helped her create with the mud while he used vines to string out where he wanted the rooms positioned. He already started creating a foundation using what gravel he created by grinding the stones into a powdery texture. It wasn't long before he started putting up the first walls and used the paste that Goku had helped mix to ensure that it remained standing.

By sunset, a dwelling that was meant to house both Saiya-jins stood and Goku actually approved of the creation. Vegeta wasted no time leaving to hunt for food; knowing the younger Saiya-jin needed it for her re-feeding treatment. This left the Earth-raised Saiya-jin alone to examine the interior of the home that he built just for the two of them.

The main entrance was simplistic and bare for the moment, but she knew that soon, they would furnish it with furs and other carvings to make it more comfortable. She noted the staircase that overlooked the main area and saw two bedrooms where they would sleep.

The reason Goku had been against the former house was due to the fact that it reminded her heavily of the mistreatment she went through with her failed marriage to Chi-chi. She knew for years that her ex was most likely seeing other men, but it took seeing the incident to drive her away from home and in time into the hands of Yanish.

Despite the size, it was fairly basic and for once, she felt at peace.

* * *

Following dinner, Vegeta had used what furs they had to line the floor of one of the bedrooms that they would sleep in for the night. Goku felt uneasy about sleeping with Vegeta, but he insisted until they had beds to call their own, he wouldn't mind sleeping by her another night. A soft yawn escaped her throat and she curled up next to his body.

"Does Bulma know you're here with me?" Goku asked out of the blue.

"The woman knows and I explained what stunt you pulled on me the other day," Vegeta replied. "She was highly upset and emotional and if you ever do a thing like that again…"

"S-sorry…" Goku muttered; not knowing what the end of Vegeta's threat meant, but then again, it was best that she didn't know.

"Just behave yourself… we're supposed to be helping you recover, not fuck on the ground like wild animals…" Vegeta warned. _'Though that is highly tempting considering she's giving me that… no, I should only be involved in her recovery. After that, she can screw whoever the hell she wants...'_

"Right…" Goku yawned again before snuggling against him and fell asleep. Vegeta on the other hand couldn't sleep. The woman that lay beside him seemed bewitching and it didn't help matters that he was aroused by the comforting scent she gave off.

It was going to be a _long_ night for the Saiya-jin Prince; a night that might test his patience in more ways than one.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yamcha was coming to after being out from yet another serious hangover inflicted by his own hand. Since that night he had violated Goku's body without her consent, he wondered if he could find a way to ensure his dominance over her. He had violated women unconscious before, but he had to be super careful. With the female Saiya-jin, he didn't restrain an ounce of his strength and enjoyed molesting her thoroughly.

Furthermore, he was addicted to the scent she emitted. No other would have driven him that far and he yearned for it like a drug. The very thought made him hard again and he still had the bag she carried. Anytime he felt the urge, he would take one of the shirts she wore and smelled it to remind him of her inhuman scent while relieving himself personally.

'_Goku, when I find you again, I'm going to make sure you are conscious and fuck you while you scream my name all night long…'_ Yamcha blushed at the thought of rapturing her body while she was above him. He was over the fact that she used to be a man and now was turned on horribly at the new version that she took.

* * *

The scent of food woke the exhausted Earth-raised Saiya-jin. The nightmares had grown more frequent days after Vegeta had made the beds and they slept in different rooms. There were nights where she would ascend and it would take the Saiya-jin Prince all he had to calm her down. Neither one of them had slept well after the nightmares plagued her again and Goku felt guilty for dragging Vegeta into her problems.

'_He doesn't deserve to deal with me…'_ Goku thought.

Vegeta on the other hand had no idea how to comfort her besides letting her sleep by him. He knew that she was traumatized beyond what he had to endure with Frieza, but he wouldn't know how to do anything unless she said something about it. He knew she was regaining her strength and bore the bruises and scratches that she sheepishly apologized for when she finally came to, but he dismissed them without another word.

'_I think she's well enough to start the physical treatment,'_ Vegeta examined her after the eighth day of re-feeding. _'She's not as weak as she was previously and she seems to be growing restless…'_

"Vegeta, are you done?" Goku questioned. She felt slightly awkward with the way he examined her.

"Yes, I'm done," Vegeta moved away from her. She looked better than she did when he found her, which was a relief considering how much her condition had deteriorated with the stunt she pulled. She still didn't fill out entirely, but she had more energy and seemed eager to help him.

"That's good; I guess I'll just head back to my room…" Goku started to walk away.

"Kakarrot, you're coming with me today," Vegeta stopped her with a commanding voice.

"With you? But…" Goku felt a little insecure.

"You are well enough to stand and eat alone, so now, I'm going to see if we can work on your reflexes."

"My reflexes?" Vegeta only smirked.

"Don't worry yourself; I'm not going to fire blasts. I have another activity in mind."

* * *

Both Saiya-jins were in a clearing and she noticed a herd of deer grazing. Goku glanced over to the elder warrior who only gave her a single nod before heading towards a rocky area. She followed; questioning his motives, but was curious what he had planned.

"Today, you are going to help me hunt, but this is also to test your reflexes," Vegeta explained softly.

"Hunt? You think I can do this?" Goku asked.

"Kakarrot, you can do this, the only thing you lack right now is the confidence," he motioned to one of the ones that had a small limp in his step. "Even Trunks could catch that one in less than a minute. The rules are simple, don't use chi… use brute force."

"Right, and if I don't catch it?"

"You will catch it Kakarrot." There was finality in the way he spoke the words. It was almost though he was entrusting her with this task.

"Well, if I mess up, you're free to laugh," Goku blew back her bangs before moving forward.

Cautiously, she crouched down as far as she could to be hidden beneath the tall grass. It felt surreal but at the same time completely rejuvenating being among nature. She made sure not to make any sudden movements while crouching and made her way to the back where her scent wouldn't be sensed.

One of the deer tilted its head in alarm and before she knew it, they began to run. With the element of surprised ruined, she bounded after them as fast as her feet could carry her. The terrain was riddled with rocks, roots, dead grass and other elements that would have impeded anything non-organic, but she carried on while closing in on her target.

Usually, she never hunted deer much while she lived with Chi-chi because she disapproved of the brutal methods that the Earth-raised Saiya-jin used to kill them. With Vegeta, it seemed he didn't mind how Goku took it down as long as it died. Finally within reach and with a bounding jump, she leaped upon the back of the beast, wrapping her arms around the creature's neck before snapping its head. The creature gave a dying cry before falling limp beneath her form.

For a few tense moments, Goku shook both in awe and fear. She had no idea that she was capable of doing such a task after all that she went through and was afraid that it was an illusion. As she felt the body beneath her cool, she slowly looked up to see Vegeta walking the trail that she had ran. An encouraging nod was all he gave and it sent a shiver of excitement through her.

"You've done well Kakarrot," Vegeta congratulated the younger warrior. "You will catch four more…"

"F-four? I thought you wanted me to just catch one!" Goku looked at him though he was insane.

"That will barely feed you and since you are now using your energy to kill, you will need that much to make up for the hunt and help with the re-feeding." Rising up from the deer's body, she sighed. "I'll take this one back, for now, go hunt the others that you will need."

* * *

Under the starry skies that evening, Goku felt the pain shoot throughout her body. By the second to last deer, she felt clearly exhausted, but continued to hunt until she found the last one she needed to kill. By then, she dragged her kills back to the cabin where Vegeta had a roaring bonfire nearby. Dropping the animals, she fell forward, but a pair of strong arms caught her.

"You've done enough," Vegeta muttered. She tried to move, but he stopped her. "I will feed you so you don't have to extend your strength any more than you already had to."

"Vegeta, how did you know that I could do it?" Goku nearly whispered.

"Because despite everything that you went through, you are still a Saiya-jin," Vegeta answered while leaning her against the rock that became her re-feeding area. He went and picked up the four deer she dragged back and set them up at the fire before going after the first one he skinned and cooked. Offering the meal, she tore through it ravenously, ignoring the stinging pain in her body from the rebuilding muscles she began to develop.

It wasn't until the fifth deer that she started into that she pushed away the hand. Confused, Vegeta was about to reprimand her when her eyes suddenly glazed over. Food forgotten, Vegeta felt her chi suddenly plummet.

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta attempted in vain to snap her out of it, but she wasn't responding in the slightest. It was then he realized the light shining upon her and turned to see the full moon, only it had a red tint. _'That doesn't make sense… the atmosphere wouldn't call for a red moon unless…'_

Ragged breathing came from behind him and Vegeta only had enough time to dodge when Goku suddenly lunged at him with her eyes fully red. Her face was twisted in both pain and anger while she threw nothing but regular punches and kicks that he easily dodged. He was confused why she didn't transform into an Oozaru, but then, he noted the fertile scent she gave off at that moment. Had he not brought her here in the middle of nowhere, there would have been hundreds, if not thousands of humans fighting to screw with her in her weakened state. He noted that all of her chi she had was being pulled directly into her womb; to prepare it for life.

'_She wants to mate…'_ Vegeta thought before she threw him to the ground. He knew right now wasn't a good time for her to make the attempt and rolled her over before pressing his forehead against hers. Though the idea was tempting, he knew that it would only complicate things far worse than they already were. "Kakarrot, snap out of it! Mating isn't a good idea because you can easily die in the process of trying to create a new life!"

The growl vibrated against his chest and he mentally reached out to her despite the haze in her mind. Despite the siren-like call of the moon, Vegeta resisted the primal urge and focused on the task at hand. She tried clawing and struggled against him to no avail. Suddenly, a connection branched between the two Saiya-jins and she stilled in his grasp.

* * *

_Vegeta found himself in Goku's mindscape, but unlike the forest around him, he was in the metal hallways of a ship. He knew right then and there he had breached her mental barriers and was now in one of her memories. A cry came from a nearby room and he recognized it immediately._

"_Kakarrot!" Vegeta forced the door open only to find her stripped naked, chained on the bed while one of the aliens slapped her in the rear. The others laughed darkly while the found this enjoyable to their pleasure. He noted that she hadn't fully changed over, still possessing some of her masculine features and had fresh wounds that had not fully healed._

"_That's enough," a voice called from overhead. "She has surgery tomorrow to get rid of her balls…"_

"_Of course Lord Yanish…" the aliens parted and Vegeta made her way over to her and tried to get her free only to pass through her. He noted that she was heavy with child, but with the way she was being treated, she wouldn't carry it full term; especially after what she had told him._

"_Such a shame… the pinnacle of the Saiya-jin race reduced to a sex slave…" Yanish's voice chuckled. "For my joy and amusement, I will soon reshape you into the perfect woman and ensure that the Saiya-jin race has one soldier in my ranks."_

"_W-what are you talking about?" Goku whimpered. Vegeta wished that memory or not, he could storm Yanish's area and destroy the monster that put her in this condition._

"_Ten months from now, whether you carry my spawn to full term or not, I have arranged for you to mate with another of your kind, one that claims himself to be the Destroyer…"_

'_Destroyer?' Vegeta thought to himself, clearly suspicious of the tone of voice that Yanish had._

"_I'd sooner kill myself than mate with another Saiya-jin…" Goku muttered before a shock went through her collar; sending her flying to the ground._

"_You will do no such thing," Yanish warned. "You __**will**__ mate with another Saiya-jin whore and I __**will **__have you birth one that I can corrupt to my command…"_

'_He's… he's insane… to do that to Kakarrot…' Vegeta realized where the resentment of her mistrust came from and it was then that the memories shifted around him._

_Vegeta found himself in a medical room where Kakarrot, no longer pregnant, was bleeding on the floor while a limp body of a miscarried child laid nearby. It wasn't fully developed and yet, she was defending the dead baby regardless of how many pursuers surrounded her. Pure Saiya-jin instinct shone in her eyes and her tail lashed out aggressively behind her._

"_Seems that Saiya-jin whore's miscarried again," one of the pursuers spoke about her in a cold demeaning voice._

"_She'll only be impregnated by Yanish again when he uses that device on her…" another pursuer spoke in the same tone._

"_Doubtful, he's going to wait until that male Saiya-jin's brought to the ship before he allows him to ravage her." They began to close in while she growled and snarled at them._

_Vegeta didn't even bother to watch what happened next, even when he heard a yelp come from the Earth-raised Saiya-jin and a thud hit the ground. He felt guilty for putting her through the things he did, but had he known about how she was mistreated, he would have spared some mercy towards her. The room suddenly vanished and he turned to see Goku standing there completely nude, her gaze downcast._

"_Are you proud of me Vegeta?" Goku spoke softly; a hint of disgust in her voice. "Are you proud of the person I become?"_

"_Kakarrot… I…" the Saiya-jin prince noticed the coldness in her voice and felt the mistrust roll off of him like a wave._

"_If you didn't want to kill me, you could at least fuck me…"_

"_Kakarrot, I couldn't do that…"_

"_Because of Bulma?" Goku spat angrily, the jealousy flared around her._

"_That… that's one reason, but the other is the amount of chi you are amassing in your womb is enough to kill you… you hadn't even finished the re-feeding and…"_

"_Fuck the re-feeding! Yanish would only kill me after what I gave him anyway… he doesn't give a shit if I died…"_

"_Did he tell you so himself?"_

"_Repeatedly! Every single day while he violated me, he would say, 'After you give birth, your purpose will no longer matter.' That's why I rather you kill me to spare me of that pain!"_

"_I refuse…" Vegeta walked towards her and she tried to back away, but he grabbed her into his arms. She struggled while he held her in a tight hug. "If you die, so help me I will hunt you in the afterlife…"_

"_Oh, so this is that 'Only I'm destined to take my life' speeches again huh? Why not get it over with if you're so hell-bent on fulfilling your sick fantasies?"_

"_Be careful what you wish for…" Vegeta warned while looking down at her vulnerable form. She didn't flinch from the tone of voice he had taken up with her and he saw that she was more than willing for once to give in. Taking it as a sign, he moved forward…_

* * *

Outside of the mind scape, Goku's eyes widened when she felt Vegeta's lips roughly capture hers. Snapping back into control, she tried to push him off when she felt his hand come to rest on her stomach. His chi flooded where all of hers was stored and she felt his flow through her. He powered up higher to continue giving his share of his chi while as her body soaked in the comforting warmth. Pulling his lips away, Vegeta glanced down at her, the golden aura washing over her while she stared at him as though she were in a mindless trance. She felt something wrap around her tail and realized that in the midst of all that transpired, the Saiya-jin Prince regained what he had lost.

"W-what did you just do?" Goku questioned while staring at him in confusion.

"You surrendered yourself to me..." Vegeta spoke with a very calm and reassuring voice. "From this moment on, you no longer have a say in whether you want to die or not…"

"What are you talking about?" Goku felt the chi suddenly dispel from her womb and suddenly, she felt exhausted. The last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness was his last words.

"You are bound to me…"

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
